In one standard process for manufacturing printed circuit boards (PCBs), a master reticle is generated by a computerized system that exposes a one-to-one image of the desired PCB pattern on a film or other substrate. Subsequently, masks are created for contact printing of metallized PCB substrates that have a photoresist coating. When the resist is developed, the metal is etched to reveal the original interconnect pattern of the master reticle. The board will then be laminated together with the other boards representing the different levels of a finished PCB. Then the finished PCB is tested. If a design flaw, as opposed to a process flaw, is found, the entire process must be redone.
Creation of the master reticle is expensive. After the master reticle is completed, it must be transferred to a working film, which is also costly. With many flaws, this can become extremely expensive, not to mention time consuming. There is a need for a method of manufacturing PCBs that does not involve repetitive manufacture of master reticles, or periodic replacement of working reticles.